The Lives of the Manhattan Blue Bloods
by flightsuns
Summary: One-shot series of Blue Bloods. Every chapter is something new and exciting, and a peak into the glamorous life of heaven's angels.
1. A Year Without Schuyler

**Hey. It's been awhile I know. Been on holidays and stuff. I opened up my documents to find this untitled thing and found that it was this, and I never finished it. So I managed to finish it (it's short I know, kill me if you have to). First chap of my series of one-shots. Hope to post a new chap of Being A Blue Blood soon. Oh and, if you review please also request what scene in the book you'd like me to write about, it would be lots of help! **

**Much love,**

**-Rissa, x**

Nothing had been the same without her. Nothing _would _be the same without her.

Every single second, his heart was filled with ache. She had left him with nothing. All that remained were the memories of them together with the time they spent with one another.

He wanted to treasure the memories deep, deep down. The memories were fake, nothing was real, their whole relationship was a complete lie. However, somewhere in his mind he wanted to believe that she actually loved him, but of course that wasn't true.

The worst bit, was that she had felt sorry for him. Sorry that she chose Oliver over him. He always had the hint that the stupid red-blood liked Schuyler more then just a friend. It just didn't make sense how she returned the feelings.

He was Abbadon, the Angel of Destruction. But it seemed like he was the one who was destructed.

Currently, he was sitting at the table with the usual crowd. The usual crowd consisted of Mimi's clique and all his friends from the lacrosse team, or in shorter words anybody popular.

"_Yeah, well obviously. Jack and I can't just have some crappy bonding like those drunk red-bloods who go waste themselves at Las Vegas. That stuff is so lame, I mean who does that? Heck, some don't even wear wedding dresses and get married wearing jeans, like eww. Seriously, we'd never plan on doing that. Right Jack?" Mimi explained._

He looked up to find that his sister and the entire crowd looking at him. It seemed like Mimi had just said something and she was waiting for him to respond, as were the others. He had been totally unfocused with the discussion on the table.

"Right Jack?" his sister repeated.

"What did you say? Sorry I was thinking.." he said with a sheepish look.

"That we would never plan on having a bonding in Las Vegas like those red-bloods do?" she said with a hint of annoyance.

"Of course not." he replied while trying to smile and put an arm around his sister. She smiled and went on with babbling. Mimi was happy that Schuyler was out of the picture, now that Jack was alone and she had left him. He would have no where to turn to but her. But it was still a shame that after their passionate kiss at the apartment, he was never the same. It was all a sad act, inside he was grieving and she knew it. Anybody could tell from his face, voice and attitude. Too bad she really didn't care anymore. This was what he got for having a stupid affair with the half-blood. They'd have to bond sooner or later, and he'll have to forget about the whore.

The bell rang, and everybody parted their ways to class. His next class was Ethics. What a drag.

"Sit down, Jack." Mr. Orion spoke after receiving his late pass. He sat on the chair, not even focusing on the teacher as he babbled on with the lesson. His eyes glanced over to the empty seat beside him. It was _her _seat. He remembered the time when he passed her the note saying '_Aggie didn't die of an overdose. Aggie was murdered._' and her startled expression on her face, happened right there, as she was sketching something on her notepad, caught her off guard. As moments passed, he was still looking at the bare chair.

"Mr. Force, are you with us?" the teacher asked, stopping the lesson.

"Uh-sorry." he answered, unwillingly detaching his eyes away from the chair as if she was going to come back. When Mr. Orion went on continuing the lesson, he continued to look. He sighed.

It had been nearly a year since Schuyler left Jack. But to him it always felt like it was yesterday.


	2. One of Jack's Dreams Part I

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I only got 2 reviews last chapter, mhm I really am failing to meet up my standards, yes I know. **

**Break just ended last week, and fanfic loads mega slow on my computer so give me some credit for waiting for the screen to finally show up. -.-**

**Please review, D:. The more reviews, the faster I write.**

**Anyhow, Happy Valentines Day ! Hope you have a great day, my awesome readers. :)**

**Part 2 comes out soon. This is Jack's dream by the way.  
**

**-Rissa, x.**

_They were in the centre of the city. It wasn't in Manhattan, it was a different city. Somewhere he didn't seem recognise. There were tall skyscrapers around them, stacking up to the sky, making them look small in comparison. Right now they had reached some sort of garden. It was nearly evening and the sky had turned much darker than before, but it was still light enough to see. Nobody else but them were here, like everybody was gone somewhere. There were no obstacles in each others paths, which made things easier. They were running at their normal speed with an edge of quickness. It all seemed like a blur. She was running away from him, and he was running after her. Eventually he caught up to her, grabbing her arm and wrapping his arms around her waist securely, knocking her to the ground slowly._

"_I've got you." he whispered into her ear. She laughed, turning around to face him._

"_I went easy on you." she teased, touching his nose with her fingertip. He chuckled, pressing his lips on her cheek. _

_After a moment in silence still locked in their embrace,_

"_Schuyler?" he asked, staring at her._

"_Mhm?" she replied, looking at the small stars._

"_I love you." he said. She looked up from the sky and made contact with his green eyes._

_Her lips crashed to his while placing one of her hands on his cheek. He encouragingly pulled her backside closer towards him to kill the space between them. They could feel each others heartbeat and the quick pace of it. A smile formed on her face, her lips had turned pink and plump from the passion of the kiss. She separated her lips from his. _

"_I love you too." she said. _

_As she said those words a joyous grin came to his face. He looked happier than somebody that just won the jackpot. She laughed and took his head into her palms._

"_I love you Jack, more than anything." she reminded. He brushed his lips against hers and as he did, she bit her lip innocently as she began to get up from the soft grass._

"_Once more." she demanded._

"_Once more?" he asked curiously and confusion as to what was so important.  
_

"_Game. See if you can catch me, once more." she pleaded.  
_

"_Haven't we already played enough games tonight Schuyler?" he wondered._

"_Last one." she promised._

"_I can never say no to you." he confessed._

"_Jack?" she spoke softly._

"_Yes, my love?" he thought while standing up to help her get up.  
_

_She went on her tip-toes and gave him a peck on the lips. _

"_Don't worry." she whispered and a fake smile played her lips._

"_I'll always love you", she thought in her mind. She wanted Jack to hear it, but it would be best not to in the situation she was in._

"_Let's play. Go easy on me tiger." she mocked.  
_

"_Don't I always?_ _Ready?" he asked._

_She nodded and inhaled, holding back the soon to be tears to come. Lucky for her, she had her back to him and he wouldn't be able to see her face.  
_

"_Go!"_

_And in that second, they were running at their fastest._

_It wouldn't be too long before he would notice what she was doing. She would have to make this fast. Soon Jack would find out that this was not a game Schuyler was playing._


End file.
